


You Got Me In A Spin But Everything's A-OK

by capeswithhoods



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally hasn’t bothered with Valentine’s Day since the disaster that nearly cost him his friendship with Dick. This year, however, he’s taking another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me In A Spin But Everything's A-OK

**Author's Note:**

> basically I used to be KF on twitter and there was a huge Incident between him and Dick and this was my attempt at making up for that or something.

 

Wally hasn’t bothered with Valentine’s Day since the disaster that nearly cost him his friendship with Dick. This year, however, he’s taking another chance.  
  
In a what is most likely a wise move, he’s decided against a hand-crafted, glittery card like the one he’d spent  _hours_  on for Dick. Instead, he doesn’t have a card at all, nor chocolates or flowers, but something else entirely, and he’s so nervous he hasn’t been able to stop the low vibration that’s been running through him since he woke up this morning.  
  
The first thing he does - after an early breakfast with his mom, of course - is run to his aunt and uncle’s, partially because Uncle Barry is the one who’d given Wally enough money for the gift he’d bought his potential valentine, and partially because his parents probably wouldn’t be very pleased if they knew what he was up to. It’ll take him at least five or six months to get the money together to pay his uncle back, but he hopes it’ll be worth being in debt.  
  
He has a second breakfast with Aunt Iris, and they both bemoan the fact that Uncle Barry had to leave early for work and she asks him too many questions about the person he’s attempting to woo that he mostly manages to doge. Once Iris is reassured that the object of Wally’s affections actually deserves them, she kisses his forehead and practically pushes him out the door with a neatly wrapped - albeit oddly shaped - parcel, wishes of good luck, and warnings to be careful while he’s on his way.  
  
It takes longer than he expects to get there, mostly because Wally has to stop halfway l for a snack-break, but once he’s reached his destination, the subtle vibration from this morning has turned into visible shaking that nearly borders on dangerous, and he really hopes he doesn’t give himself a nose bleed. The last thing he needs is to show up covered in blood because he doesn’t know how to control himself.  
  
Wally knocks too fast, and it’ll be obvious that it’s him, but he can’t help it, and he hopes he’s not being too annoying, though he’s sure he is. When the door swings open, he holds out the package and speaks all in one breath, “ThisisforyouandyoucansaynobutIwashopingyou’dbemyvalentine.”  
  
There’s a pause that lasts just long enough to make Wally verge on panic, then, “I can’t believe I actually understood that. I’ve been spending  _way_  too much time around you.”  
  
Wally hesitates, because that wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no, either, and he feels sort of silly and very exposed just standing there in the hallway, not knowing what that meant. “So does that mean-“  
  
“Shut up and come in, spaz.”  
  
A grin splits Wally’s face in two, and he practically rushes into the cramped apartment, very nearly verging on bouncing with joy.  
  
The package that Wally’s been holding with a near death-grip since he left his aunt’s house falls to the floor with a hollow thud that he’s sure gives away its identity as a quiver when a strong pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a warm chest presses against his back. “So you want me to be your valentine, huh?” The words are spoken quietly, and almost directly into Wally’s ear, making him sure his heart is going to pound out through his chest, and that would be just his luck, really.  
  
“Yeah, if that’s okay. I mean you don’t have to be, but I’d really like it because Ireallylikeyoualot.”  
  
There’s a low chuckle and then Wally is being spun around, but before he can speak again, there’s a pair of chapped lips pressed against his and he thinks he might die, he’s so happy.  
  
Later, when Wally gets a phone call from his parents scolding him for skipping school, Roy takes it and explains to them in the most official voice he can muster that their son was on an important mission and not to worry because yes, Wally  _will_ make up the work he missed today, and he’s very sorry, it probably won’t happen again. It’s definitely a lie, because Wally  _definitely_  spent the majority of his day on Roy’s couch making out with him between horrible made-for-tv movies, but what his parents don’t know won’t hurt them.


End file.
